Dragon's Breath
by sleepingsnowwhite
Summary: Based off this imagine: Imagine Fili and Kili not knowing how to react when they find you drunkenly laughing and singing- which is unlike your reserved self. A pre-quel to Scars...


**Dragon's Breath**

_Based off this imagine: Fili and Kili not knowing how to react when they find you drunkenly laughing and singing- which is unlike your reserved self._

_Word: 1,507 (oops again…)_

_Warning: Minor swearing and alcohol_

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is, I guess, a prequel to Scars. I told my self: No story making, but plot bunnies happen. It's still a reader insert. I may change it to an OC later on but for now here you go. Also Dragon's Breath is a made up strong dwarves alcohol. Ironic, no?_

* * *

><p>There were no words.<p>

"She's lost it." Kili simply stated. Fili nodded in agreement.

"I've …lost nothin'," waving your hand absently as you teetered sideways— a little too close to the fire for their liking. Your head felt like lead and slowly dipped to the floor. Somehow you managed to take another swig of mead in the process.

Fili reached over and tried to grab the sloshing cup from your hands. "I think you've had enough, even by dwarf standards."

Your laughter rang through the cave walls like a clear bell. "You're so funny…and cute."

Fili whipped around and looked to his brother with panicked eyes, "I think you broke her!"

"_I _broke her?" Kili's tone began to rise in pitch. He pointed a finger at Fili, " You're the one who thought it would be fun! I believed the word you even used was _merrymaking._ Who even says that?"

Fili grabbed Kili's finger and shoved it away, "Don't point that stubby finger at me! You're the one who gave her the strong stuff!"

"How was I supposed to know she can't hold her drink!"

Fili and Kili felt clumsy arms wrap around there necks. They immediately froze and stared at the drunken lunatic between them. They could both agree on on thing: _Why me?_

"Hey. Hey, listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes we are listening."Kili assured you gently.

You didn't know if liked that tone. It reminded you of the one your mother used to use when you were a child. You couldn't tell if he was sincerely listening or just being nice, but the warm fuzzy feeling in your head prevented you from thinking anything past that. Why worry about that when there was so much _beer_ to drink?

'_Or was it called mead?' _You thought shaking your head_._

"Listen you two…are killin' my good time. Q-quit fighting." Your words slurred and mushed together. "We just need to all get along. Y-you guys need…to drink too!"

"But who would watch over you?" Fili replied trying to hold on to your side as you begin to dip to the ground. Why were humans so tall and heavy? Especially this one?

"Me of course, Mister!" These dwarves were so silly. You liked them. They were your friends. "Guys, lets be friends forever."

Kili and Fili stared into each others eye with blank expressions.

"Balin?" Kili asked.

"Balin." Fili nodded. "Okay, (Y/n) we are going to get more mead. Sit tight and we will be right back."

They immediately pulled your arms from their necks and without a second thought, stalked off into the woods with new found purpose. Your legs felt like custard suddenly without the dwarves shoulders for support. Suddenly the Earth rushed forward to greet with open arms.

* * *

><p>You had not moved since they left you awhile ago. The ground just wouldn't let you. You were stuck. Also your head finally stop spinning now that you had laid down, which was good cause you could finally think more clearly. The stars were beautiful and the wind blew through your hair in gentle waves. You gave a content sigh and closed your eyes and began to always felt strung up and tired all the time. The world felt as if it sat on your shoulders and this was first time you had felt relaxed in a long time. You felt, in a sense, <em>free.<em> With that realization your heart soared to the great sky. You did the first thing that came to mind— sing. You sang with all your human were so caught up, you didn't notice Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Balin walking toward you.

"Oh no… She's singing!" Kili whispered.

"Poor thing is tone deaf." Bofur laughed. Balin then elbowed him in the side.

You finally opened your eyes to see the four dwarves peering down at you. Your face lit up with joy. "My friends! You're back! You were gone a long time!"

"Ooo, I think she _is_ broken." Bofur laughed quietly winking at Fili.

Balin gave him a look and Bofur immediately stopped, but not before looking at Fili and Kili both and mouthing, "_She__'__s lost it_."

Fili rubbed his temples. This was a nightmare.

Balin bent down beside you, "(Y/n) lets go lay down back at camp. We have a long day ahead of us and if we want to make good time, we need to rise with the sun."

You sat up slowly making the dwarves move and give you some breathing room. "Ahhh, but I've j-just started. You guys are no fun. I've never had fun."

"(Y/n), lets go and—"

"I'm fun, right?" You looked dejectedly at Fili and Kili. If anyone knew who was a jolly person to be around, it had to be them. "I know how to have a good time?"

"Oh, you're loads of fun." Kili smiled, however his smile didn't meet his eye. Fili just looked off in the distance and scratch his head.

"You guys don't think I'm fun." You admitted sadly looking down. You knew it was true. That was the whole reason you drank so much tonight. You were always so unforthcoming and uptight. You just wondered what it would be like to forget all your problems and truly smile. All you truly wanted was to joke around and act your age for once. You felt your happy high begin to wan as tears came to your bright eyes.

"Ah damn, she's going to cry!" Fili whispered in a panic.

"I've heard about this." Kill said horrified to Fili."They say human girls do it all the time. I think we have broken her for sure. Thorin will kill us and we'll never see the Lonely Mountain."

"Ah lass, don't go speaking that blarney." Bofur knelt down and patted your back.

"But I want to be a fun person. It's not _blarney_." Tears rolled down your face. "I want to be happy."

Oh…

Balin looked sadly at the others. Fili and Kili knelt down as well feeling horrible for putting you in this state of mind. Why with your hair in utter chaos and your with your face red and puffy, all could agree that you looked extremely pitiful sitting there. None of them had ever seen you like were always strong for a girl your age, mentally and physically. All could agree you've had a hard life and a lot to shoulder. With each unfortunate event that happened in your life, your no-nonsense attitude grew, which was heartbreaking for such a young girl who hasn't lived long. (Y/n) was always so driven and thought of nothing but her goal. Even in laid back settings she was reserved. You smiled and laugh occasionally but that was only around Thorin…

They had never seen you this…_open_. They didn't feel privy to it.

"Ah lass, you are always a delight to be with." Balin smiled warmly. "You have the right to be happy."

"Really?" You sniffed. "You think so. I'm not boring."

"No. Not in the slightest." Kili nodded vigorously.

"If you weren't here who would make cheeky remarks toward The Great and Might Thorin Oakenshield." Fili laughed and gently punched your shoulder. Those moments were priceless.

"Not everyone can act like these two troublemakers all the time." Bofur pointed to Fili and Kili.

"Hey!" Fili glared at him, but Kili and Balin just shushed him.

"Yes, your a great lass to be around. You're fun in your own way." Balin shook your shoulder cause you to crack a smile. You're heart felt light again.

"Okay" You sniffed and breathed out a shaky breath. "My head feels funny. I'm tired."

"Ok lass, lets hit the hay." Bufur grabbed your arm and helped you to your feet.

"Yeah…hay, haha."

Bufor shook his head and led you off to the main camp site for some well deserved rest. Balin sighed as he walked you go. He then turned and started putting out the small fire you were lying by.

"Yeah, well off to bed." Kili cleared his throat. The two brothers turned quickly on their heels.

"Not so fast boys." Balin spoke causing Kili and Fili to stop dead in there tracks and curse quietly. They gave each other pointed glares.

"We are gonna have a little chat about how (Y/n) ended up drunker then dwarves on a wedding day. If one of you don't start talking, maybe I won't have to tell _The Great and Might Thorin Oakenshie__ld _about this." Balin smiled sweetly. He basically knew what happened and, he wasn't going to say anything. He just wanted the two boys to sweat it out.

Fili and Kili flinched. They knew they'd have grunt work for two months because of this, but it would be better then to deal with Thorns's wrath.

"It all started when I asked her if she ever drank Dragon's Breath…" Kili sighed.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: I did it! I wrote another one. I'm so happy! Again sorry for errors. I stink at grammar and spelling. You would think that with English as my first langue I would be very good at writing it but WRONG! I have no clue why. So again ignore any mistakes. If they are REALLY bad let me know though. Tell me if you like. If i get a lot of notes I'll write more. Let me know if you want a story.


End file.
